User blog:Ceauntay/3D is the best thing for 'Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2' Fans
Comparing to other 3D films which caused them to flop at the box office, Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2 enters its three dimension and looks to have very intense popping out scenes from the screen. Many of the fans has seen the film in 3D. With all seven films are in 2D, the eigth and final film was converted to 3D theaters from Paramount Pictures hoping it can get a lot of attention to audiences, they will see Danny and Catwoman firing their powers towards them as it successfully pops out of the screen. How Can 3D Make The Final Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2 A Huge Hit? Opening in 2,768 3D theaters, it has ultimately rule the box office opening weekend record with $168 million from 4,360 theaters in its opening weekend from last weekend, eclipsing The Dark Knight record from 2008. This weekend, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2, which opens in 3,000 3D theaters today, has it chance to do the same thing so that they can make this final film to become the most successful film in the franchise. So far, the Jane Hoop Elementary films grossed $6.7 billion worldwide, making them the most successful film series of all-time finally beating out Harry Potter, but it will repeat its match when the eighth and final Potter film on its way to the billion mark to gross to $7.6 billion worldwide, where else Hoop will last to about the same length. Despite other films in 3D such as Transformers: Dark of the Moon, Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides, Sonic X: The Final Stand, Kung Fu Panda 2, Green Lantern and Thor are hits, Hoop wasn't even filmed in 3D but was remastered to be converted in 3D theaters. When the film made $41 million from its midnight showing, it was the biggest opening ever easily toppling The Twilight Saga: Eclipse that made $30 million and was not in 3D. Last November, Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 1 opened with a cancellation of 3D which ended up opening with $25 million at midnight, and another $129 million on its opening weekend from 4,130 theaters. 2D Outpacing 3D? Fans has buy 2D tickets as much as 3D tickets. However, there already almost a pack of theaters seeing the film in 3D, but many people are seeing the film in 2D which there are about thounsands of fans seeing the final film in 3D. The outpace also goes to final Harry Potter and Green Lantern when their 2D tickets are also outpacing 3D. 3D is pretty much the best thing for fans, but why does the country don't like 3D. Is it because that nothing pops up or does it cost too much money to pay for the glasses? Perhaps that the studio are expecting fans to buy 3D tickets and screen 3D theaters as much as 2D theaters. IMAX 3D? Fans are also seeing the film in IMAX 3D. But still, is it worth watching the film in 3D? Eventually, the film has already broken an IMAX record grossing $23.4 million worldwide from 405 IMAX theaters worldwide. Domestically broughts in $15.1 million in 265 IMAX, wherelse $10.3 million was taken internationally in 140 IMAX theaters caused for a worldwide total. IMAX also includes to other films - final Harry Potter, third Transformers, fifth Sonic the Hedgehog X, Thor, second Kung Fu Panda and fourth Pirates of the Caribbean. Harry Potter currently holds the record as widest 3D release with 423 IMAX theaters worldwide (274 in US, 149 internationally). With both 3D and IMAX, the film is so far a huge hit this year and should become the highest-grossing film of that year. The current goes to Sonic X: The Final Stand domestically, and Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides both internationally and worldwide. 2D Theaters 2D theaters are packed. Many has sold out tickets to the midnight showing where $28 million were being sold advance tickets. Fandango.com reports that 90 percent has accounted which is the 3rd best selling tickets ever behind final Harry Potter and The Twilight Saga: New Moon still holds the record. Does it mean that Potter can break opening day record to New Moon and opening weekend to The Dark Knight? Hoop played in 4,360 theaters, the seventh widest release ever. Harry Potter is currently the widest release this year so far with 4,375 theaters and was the third widest release ever just behind The Twilight Saga: Eclipse at 4,468 theaters and Iron Man 2 at 4,380 theaters. The end of an era for Jane Hoop Elementary started last week while the end of an era for Harry Potter starts now. Category:Blog posts